Vadrigar (Quake 3)
The Vadrigar, or Arena Gods, are a powerful race of interdimensional aliens. They abduct warriors from various dimensions across the universe to fight each other in a type of brutal blood sport for their own enjoyment. These battles take place in a dimension they call "Arena Eternal". One of them, simply called "Vadrigar", is the final boss of Quake III: Revolution. Events of Quake III As the player goes on fighting through the arenas, a voice known as Vadrigar starts speaking to the player. At first, Vadrigar is very pleased with the player's progress, but as the game goes on he becomes more and more irritated with the player's winning streak. About half way through, Vadrigar teleports himself into the arena once the player has eliminated the other contestants. The player then defeats Vadrigar, But he says that he will now try even harder to kill the player. The fights become more and more difficult until the player is teleported to the map "The Final Resting Place" where a more evolved and more dangerous Vadriagar awaits the player atop a large platform that is shielded. The player must then destroy the 3 generators causing Vadrigar's shield. He will then attack the player, until he has been dealt enough damage. He will then teleport back to the platform, and the player must kill him from there. After he has taken enough damage, Vadrigar will try in vain to reactivate his shield generators, but when they do activate, they malfunction and spawn the shield inside Vadrigar's body, Thereby vaporizing him. The player's Character model can then be seen standing atop Vadrigars platform, as the new Lord of the Arenas. Xaero Xaero is the final boss of [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3_Arena Quake 3 Arena]and the most difficult bot in the game. Xaero watches over Arena Eternal, as it kills off the high ranking warriors and waiting for one to stand out to challenge him. The player faces Xaero in Tier 7 after completing the first 6 Tiers whilst competing with fellow hopefuls. The most dangerous enemy in the Arena, Xaero embraces honorable death. He longs for the day when he will meet the opponent who frees him from the shackles of life eternal - if such a warrior exists. Xaero is the most powerful warrior in the Arena and tends to favour the Railgun. He often compares battle to some kind of spiritual experiences. Xaero is eventually defeated by the main character, at the end of Quake III: Arena. He bows to the main character and, turns his back, and turns into a statue, his spirit visibly rising to a higher plane of existence. This proves that one can escape the Arena Eternal via an honorable death, or perhaps by being killed as the Arena Master. This also appears to be Uriel'sdream. Assumably, the player character becomes the new lord of the Arena. Arena Eternal The Arena Eternal, often referred to simply as The Arena, is a vast extradimensional plane controlled by powerful unseen entities known as the Arena Gods, or Vadrigar. The Arena is used by the Vadrigar as a battleground for the Arena Warriors, abducted creatures from all around the Universe hand picked for their combat skills. This is seen by the Arena Gods as some type of entertainment. The Arena is an extremely vast extradimensional realm that seems to intersect interchangably with Strogg defence platforms (as the maps 'Longest Yard' and 'The Very End of You' are seen in Quake 4), Hell (Hell's Gate, Demon Keep) and possibly other extradimensional realms. Assumably, these are not the literal locations, as there don't seem to be any native inhabitants inhabiting the Arena, or perhaps these levels take place on an imperceptible plane of reality on those same locations. Each Arena is essentially a self-contained pocket universe. It is unknown exactly how gladiators move from one Arena to the next (or if they have any choice in the matter at all). Weapons are scattered through the Arena, with other technologies, such as Teleportation and Soul-catcher devices (see below). Death in the Arena is rendered rather redundant, as each Arena seems to have some capacity to capture the souls of its warriors as they are killed, and anchoring them into bodies they can recreate. this creates a rather tortorous cycle, as warriors are forced to be reanimated and fight for all eternity, essentially rendering the Arena a kind of technological hell. This has cracked the psyches of certain warriors, who wish to escape the cycle, such as Grunt, Uriel and Xaero, though for relatively new warriors, it appears to be an elating effect. It appears to be virtually impossible to escape the Arena (and assumably full-scale rebellion would result in permanent death). The only possible hope an Arena Warrior really has is to ascend the tiers of battle. There is a single implied way to escape, given by the only warrior to actually die in the Arena, Xaero. It appears that once one has achieved arena lord status, if one achieves honorable death, it is possible to permanently be killed (or ascend to some higher level, possibly even becoming a Vadrigar). Known Combatants Allied With the Vadrigar Anarki is the quintessential cyberpunk. With his augmentation and enhancements, he's supplied with a constant overlay of graphical data. The world around him is reduced to a surrealistic virtual reality experience, but the damage he dishes out is very, very real. Anarki is a playable character from [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3_Arena Quake 3 Arena]. When fighting, he scoots around on a hoverboard similar in design to a skateboard, which has a graphic of a flaming skull. He has various cybernetic implants, such as a large spike on his shoulder, a plate on his back, very powerful legs, and a small visor welded into his face. When playing against an Anarki Bot, his name is displayed in a rainbow of colors. Instead of making footstep noises, his hoverboard emits a low hum. His mouth appears to be sewn shut, so he makes various humming noises. Although certainly not a classical beauty, Angel'''was created by a sculptor to be his ideal companion. She quickly proved herself to be a creature of hate, not love-killing her maker in a berserk fury. A warrior on the Arena Eternal, Lance Corporal '''Ben Keel '''died during the Spiker Insurrection- only to be revived as a humanoid battle machine by scientists experimenting with captured alien biotechnology. '''Bitterman is the protagonist of [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_2 Quake 2] and a playable character in [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3_Arena Quake 3 Arena]. Bitterman is responsible for the success of Operation Alien Overlord, completing the entire operation almost single handedly, although he did have help from the air forces at various points. Bitterman is one of the most famous protagonists in the Quake series. In his story, he is known by many, including Rhino Squad for his heroism on Stroggos. Bones 'is a playable character in [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3_Arena ''Quake 3 Arena]. He appears to be just a glowing blue skeleton. Bones appears in Tier 6. He likes shotgun but he mostly misses. Like Crash, even if he picks other weapons, he does not change them. 'Biker'is crude and coarse: a bully who gets his kicks out of hammering helpless opponents. He may not be smart or brave, but he's brutal as hell. '''Cadaver is a playable character in Quake 3. He appears to be a mutilated corpse in an orange prison jumpsuit. He is perhaps a Strogg. Crash 'is the tutorial bot who introduces the player to [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3_Arena ''Quake 3 Arena]. This game is a easy game with the first to five frags to win. Also this bot does actually speak to you. Well it seems to. The bot has a auto taunt program that every time you say something to her she says something random back. She is the only bot which does this. '''Doom is a human space marine. Long after everyone else on Phobos was dead, he kept fighting, determined to send out a warning to Earth before the demons could claim him. He was later abducted by the Vadrigar to fight on the Arena Eternal. Born in the breeder tank of a genetics lab and nurtured in a cybronics workshop, Gorre was created to be the ultimate warrior... at least in his own mind. He was abducted by the Vadrigar to fight on their Arena. Grunt'is a special one. He has a skill level to challenge you. You may even see yourself being killed by him on I Can Win difficulty. He should be your primary target, so if you see him chase him and hunt him down. Rockets and Plasma gun is his favorite weapon so be careful if he has these. '''Hossman'is one of the weaker bots. He shows up with Daemia in "The Forgotten Place" (q3dm5). He favors the rocket launcher, but doesn't really pay attention to grenades. On the level, just camp out the rocket spawn and unerringly go for it, leaving him open to a well-placed rocket. Hossman is a bounty hunter, but unlike Daemia, doesn't go for demons. 'Hunter'is the Arena Lord of the skill tier (Tier 2). She loves the Lightning Gun and even references to it in her chat lines. She good with the weapons on her map, but is vulnerable to rockets and the machine gun. She hates all Sorg for the destruction of her homeworld. Sorlag will reference to her as well. Her other name is Featherhead in chat lines. Her skill with the rocket launcher is greater than that of the Lightning Gun, but still prefers it over the rocket. In Skirmish mode, she will rarely use the BFG or the Grenade Launcher, but will use the railgun after running out of rockets. 'Klesk '''is one of the many playable characters in [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3_Arena ''Quake 3 Arena]. He is a Chitanid alien (which are hive-minded creatures), and has large metallic spikes protruding from his back. He is featured on one of the covers for the game. Klesk is an alien mystic, but as it is an Arena Lord of Hell's Gate (q3tourney3), it is a challenge. Be warned, although it isn't a Xaero, it still is rather accurate with the railgun. Rail him back for maximum effect. In other maps, he prefers the railgun, but will go for the rocket launcher or the Plasma Gun if he gets the chance. He will fall back on the shotgun if he needs to, but for some reason, will not use the BFG except on The Very End of You. On I Can Win, Klesk runs in a straight line across the map. Easy enough to rail. He gets progressively better at dodging as you go up in difficulty. At Nightmare level, he is a mini Xaero with his railgun. Make sure he doesn't get the railgun if you want to live. A former prison guard, '''Lucy crossed the line and ended up on the other side of the bars where every hour was a battle for survival. She was subsequentially abducted by the Vadrigar to fight on their Arena. Mynx 'is the fourth bot you go against. Unlike Ranger and Phobos you verse her with another bot, Orbb. She is much better than Ranger and Phobos. She does fire at you (and the other bots) but she usually hits you when she gets much armor and health then camps and hit you. She has a great accuracy. Strangely like Ranger, she does not shoot at you at Bring it on skill. '''Orbb '''is a playable character in [http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3 ''Quake 3]. He is a large eyeball, attached to a metal body, and organic legs. He was designed by the makers of the arena to record the battles, but instead, he joined the battle, surprising the creators and the other contestants. He has a large antennae on his body, as well as a spot to hold a weapon on his back, which is strange because he was designed to record battles, not fight them. He is the only character in quake 3 that does not have a general human shape, even less than Klesk or Uriel. Playing as Orbb does not restrict movement, despite his obvious handicap. He makes various squeaking and squealing noises. A twisted combination of cybronic implants and supernatural powers, '''Patriot is a throwback to the days of nationalism- before mankind found other enemies among the stars. Phobos is the third bot to be played. Phobos is like Ranger, except that he is the player's sole opponent. Phobos is harder than Ranger and if he sees you he will engage. The plasma gun is accurate when he uses it so if he grabs it stay away. The Shotgun is his favorite weapon so stay at a distance. Use the rocket launcher or grab Haste and Heavy Armorbefore he does. Ranger'is a marine in the Special Forces. Around the time of the Slipgate Affair, he is one of the many marines sent to defeat the enemy leader, codenamed "Quake". All marines sent through were killed, except for Ranger. Ranger then travels through 4 different dimensions, each more hellish than the last, to collect 4 magic runes that when combined, will open the gate to the lair of Quake. In the second dimension, Ranger learns that Quake, is actually Shub-Niggurath, the evil mother of all creatures from Lovecraftian myth. After collecting all 4 runes, a large hole in the main dimension select room leads to Shub-Niggurath. Ranger can not kill it with normal weapons, and must fight through many of its minions before finding a teleport that will teleport him to Shub-Niggurath's platform. He spawns inside the beast, and the sudden take up of space causes her to explode, leaving ranger to be victorious. However, sometime after this, he is captured and put in the Arena Eternal. One of the warriors abducted by the Vadrigar to fight on the Arena Eternal, '''Sarge '''is a grizzled combat veteran with plenty of scars to prove it. He is the master of modern warfare - Clever, determined, and deadly.From the openning sequence, it would seem to make sense that Sarge had been a warrior in the Strogg Campaign, as he seemed to be fighting Strogg soldiers. They could, however, simply have been other humans or aliens armed with cybronics. During a time of civil unrest on Earth, '''Razor'and his gang of vigilante followers enforced a rigid, brutal code of justice in the Pacific Northwest. Razor never admits defeat and shows no mercy in defense of order. A young force-blade punk from the streets of Los Angeles, '''Slash '''became a test bed for the hottest cybronic implants, turning her into a barely-contained bundle of energy. She was later abducted by the Vadrigar to fight on the Arena Eternal. '''Sorlag '''the mercenary Sorg merchant, long ago resolved to do whatever it took to get ahead, no matter how many others had to die in order to line coffers. He was abducted by the Vadrigar to do battle on the Arena Eternal. Raised on the mean streets of a post-apocalyptic city, '''Stripe avoided crime and drugs by being tougher than the gangs and pushers. A tough, smart urban soldier, he was later abducted by the Vadrigar to fight on the Arena Eternal. His training in the Marines and then as a mercenary for various armies ranging several continents on Earthmakes him one of the harder foes to overcome. The spawn of a Strogg Tank Commander and an Iron Maiden, Tank Jr 'is a sadistic bio-tech nightmare. He was abducted by the Vadrigar to fight on the Arena Eternal. Like Alexander, son of Phillip of Macedonia, Tankjr is the reightful heir to a kingdom carved out by conquerors like his sire, the Tank Commander from Stroggos. Descended from that dreaded and feared military leader fought and defeated during the Stroggos Wars, this machine of war possesses an innate desire to crush all foes beneeath his metal-shod heels. '''Uriel'is a warrior in the Arena Eternal. For untold eons, Mankind has known and feared Uriel's diabolical kind. The aura of evil and death hanging around this gladiator is enough to send a chill down the spine of any opponent. Perhaps he is a demon from Hell itself. A warrior at the Arena Eternal, '''Visor is an enigma who says nothing about his past, letting his weapons do all his talking for him. Visor appears to have been cloned several times, resulting in a variety of superhuman warriors, such as Gorre. A veteran of the Stroggos campaign, Major Wayland is haunted by the memories of her fallen troops and the Parasites that killed them. She was abducted by the Vadrigar to fight in the Arena Eternal; it may be that she believes she's still fighting that long-concluded war. Crisp, authoritative and professional. She is a near-humorless, no-nonsense military officer. Wearing the battle scars that ravage her face like the medals of conflicts she once coveted, she adamantly refuses any and all implants. Although fully human, she hides her emotions better than many machines. '''Wrack '''is a shell-shocked Slipgate War veteran, abducted by the Vadrigar to fight in the Arena Eternal. He relives countless battles through a haze of imagined glories, half-remembered facts, and exaggerated personal abilities. Category:Ancient Faction Category:Enemy Faction Category:Quake Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Quake species